Happy Alien Day (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: When a masked killer suddenly takes the life of Mina Ashido in a brutal attack, she once again magically wakes up unharmed. Now, the frightened young superhero in training must relive the same day over and over until she figures out who murdered her. Happy Death Day is an awesome movie you should go see when you get the chance, also Izumina is a definite in this story.
1. It's Your Birthday

**(Enjoy my new Fanfic, i have been planning to do this for awhile and i'm really excited and i hope you like it.)**

Chapter 1: It's Your Birthday

"ooooooohhh my head." Mina rolled over on her side and opened her eyes but instead of seeing the her purple cheeta print curtains and Alien posters she saw american colors and All Might figuares everywhere, she looked down and saw a green haired boy from her class packing his backpack, "Hey, your up." She didn't respond to him, she pulled off the blankets and Izuku looked away because she wasn't wearing any pants, "Y-Y-Your pants are on the nightstand, i-i folded them because i di-didn't know if that material wrinkles or something." He said with mad blush on his face, She put on her pants and yawned while stretching her arms, "Hey got any water?" She asked him, he quickly searched his desk and found a bottle of water giving it to her, "Thanks." She ripped off the cap and started chugging it down, after a few seconds she gasped for air and headed for the door "Oh by the way." She stopped and looked at Izuku who had collected himself after seeing her in her panties, "If you tell anyone about this then i'll burn your eyes out with my quirk, got it?" He gulped and shook his head yes, she put on a fake smile before opening a door where Mineta was waiting, "Hey Midoriya did you smash Ashido's alien pussy last ni-." He stopped himself after he realized Mina waa the one who opened the door, She pushed him aside and walked down the hall heading to the girls side of the dorms.

As she walked down the hall of the boys dorms still feeling hungover from the party last night she ran into Kirishima, "Hey Mina, we haven't talked since our last date." "I know, lets keep it that way." She tried to walk past him but he stopped her, "What do you mean i thought we both you enjoyed it." "No you enjoyed it, i mean who goes on a first date to Subway." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "It's not like your carrying a footlong." Mina walked off down the hallway leaving the spikey haired boy sad and angry, she arrived on the girls side of the dorms and headed straight for her dorm, as soon as she opened the door to her room she saw Uraraka standing there with a cupcake in hand, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mina sighed as she walked past her and face planted onto her bed, "So do you wanna hear the good news or bad news first?" Uraraka asked taking a seat in her rolling chair, "Bad news first." Her voice was muffled by pillows but she understood her Alien friend, "The bad news is that you got really drunk, puked on the bar and started making out with Kaminari right infront of Jiro." The alien girl raised up her head just so she could facepalm, "Right infront of her, she must be pissed at me." "Actually she was just as drunk as you so i don't think she remembers anything so your good." Mina sighed until her alarm started going off, "Oh shit i got to go like right now."

She quickly changed into some workout clothes and headed out the door leaving Uraraka with a cupcake still inhand, "I guess i'll leave this for you?" The gravity girl said putting the cupcake on her friends desk before heading out to train on her own.

(1A Classroom)

Aizawa was grading papers when Mina walked through the door breathing heavily from running all the way there, "Sorry i'm late." She said as she took a drink of water, "Sorry dosen't cut it." He said as he got up from his seat and walked up to the girl, "Your gonna have to be punished." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, the two started making out like crazy as Aizawa picked her up and laid her down on his desk, "Wait arn't you worried about someone catching us?" He smiled as he kissed her again, "Don't worry everyone has the day off so barely anyone is in the building so were pretty much safe." He started kissing her neck slowly traveling to her breasts but was stopped when someone knocked on the door, "Shota you in there." The door slid open and there stood Miss Midnight, "What's going on in here?" Mina and Aizawa quickly adjusted themselves so that it looked like he was giving her advice, "I was just showing Ashido what she did wrong on the last test, she asked me to help her study so she could get better and learn from what she got wrong." Mina smiled and waved at the X rated hero, "Well can i have him he promised to take me out on a date today." She grabbed Aizawa by the scarf and dragged him out the room leaving Mina very upset that she didn't complete her little session with him.

She pulled out her phone to check the time and saw that Jiro had texted her.

**Jiro: Hey Mina there's another party tonight, you gotta come.**

**Mina: Another party?**

**Jiro: ****Yeah, it's at Aoyama's be there at 8 and don't be late.**

**Mina: I don't know, i'm pretty wiped out from last night.**

**Jiro: Come on, if you don't go it won't be any fun.**

**Mina: Okay i'll go, maybe.**

**Jiro: See you there ;)**

The pink girk sighed as she walked of the classroom and headed outside back to the dorms, while she was walking she passed Pony and Monama sitting on a bench talking when Fukidashi tripped and dropped his milk shake all over the two and then tried to apologize, then a car alarm went off a few seconds later making her jump a little from the sudden noise, "God damn car." She said as she made it to the doorms *BOOOOOOOOM* Mina ran around the side of building to see the explosion had came from Mei Hatsume's room, "This is the third time this week, when will she ever learn." Mina said as she entered the dorms and saw Tsuyu and Ojiro watching TV while Mineta was getting beaten up by Momo for probably doing something pervy, "Hi Ashido." She looked over and saw Izuku nervous as usual, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an earing, "You left this in my room last night, i thought yo-." She covered his mouth before anyone could hear anymore, "I said not to talk to me in public about this, look just go." She removed her hand from his mouth and the boy ran off, she looked to see if anyone had overheard him or her but luckly everyone was focused on how bad of a beating Mineta was recieving, "Damn i wonder what he did." "He grabbed her boobs." Mina looked behind her and saw floating clothes belonging to Hagakure, "How long have you been there Hagakure?" The pink girl asked, "About the whole time you were talking to Midoriya." At that moment Mina wanted to crawl into the deepest darkness hole in the earth and hide there forever she was so embarrassed, "So how long has this been going on?" The invisible girl asked, "There's nothing going on, it was a mistake." Mina ran off to the elevators before her invisible friend could investigate anymore.

(A couple hours later, around 7:30pm)

Mina was all dressed up in a white tank top that says 'Party Alien' in green writing and skinny jeans that made her ass really standout, once her outfit was perfect she left her room and walked to the elevator pressing the button going down, She tapped her foot as she waited checking her phone for the time and saw Momo had tried to call her, "I should really put this on vibrate so i atleast know when i recieve a text."

**Mina: Hey what's up.**

**Momo: i was just wanting to know when the birthday girl is coming to her own party.**

**Mina: Wait, how did you know it was my birthday.**

**Momo: Jiro told us she was throwing a party for you, she mentioned** **you and her talking about it last night.**

The Elevator doors opened and she walked and hit the 1st floor button

**Mina: So this is a birthday party for me.****Momo: wait, was it a suprise? Im so sorry for ruining the suprise.****Mina: it's fine, i'll see you soon.**

"Fuck that." She said as the doors opened to the first floor and walked out but something felt off to her as she walked past the kitchen and common area seeing no one anywhere, as she approached there was something on the ground that looked like a small animal but once she was close enough she recognized it on the spot, it was a small Xenomorph plushie with a birthday card taped to it's head, she picked it up and began to read the card "Have happy birthday." She rolled the eyes as she opened the card to find a disturbing message written inside "Because today is going to be your last, What the fuck who wrote this." She threw the card down but kept the plushie as she walked out the doors but stopped when a hooded figuare was standing right infront of her, the figuare was wearing all black clothing including black gloves but Mina could not his or her's face, "Can i help you?" She said in a very sassey tone, there was no answer as the figuare raised it's head showing a babyface mask covering their identity, "What is this some kind of prank because it aint funny." The person didn't respond, "this isn't funny, wait a minute were you the one who wrote that criptic card because if so i'm gonna kick your ass if it was." The person remained silent making the pink girl mad as can be, she walked right up to the mysterious person and started and tried to slap him but her hand was caught and the person wouldn't let go, "What's are you doing, let me go." She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and sudden wetness surround on her shirt, she looked down and saw a knife in her stomach and her shirt turning red from the blood, she looked up at the person in shock before she was stabbed again this time the blade twisting inside of her.The person threw her to the ground and watched her try to crawl away as she bled out, the person ripped the knife out of her stomach and took it to her throat slicing it open and finally killing her.

**(So that is the first chapter, whay you think?)**


	2. Wait, What Just Happened?

Chapter 2: Wait, What Just Happened?

Mina opened her eyes and rolled over on to her side to see she was back in Izuku's room, she looked down and saw a green haired boy from her class packing his backpack, "Was that a dream?" "Hey, your up." She didn't respond to him, she pulled off the blankets and Izuku looked away because she wasn't wearing any pants, , "Y-Y-Your pants are on the nightstand, i-i folded them because i di-didn't know if that material wrinkles or something." He said with mad blush on his face, She looked at him akwardly as she put on her pants, "I'm sorry Izuku but didn't we already do this?" "What do you mean?" He turned around and gave her a confused look, "Nevermind can you give me that water bottle in your desk?" He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out of bottle of water, "Hey how did you know about this?" She grabbed the water bottle from him and headed to the door ignoring his question, as soon as she opened the door Mineta jumped infront of her, "Hey Midoriya did you smash Ashido's alien pussy last ni-." He stopped himself after he realized Mina was the one who opened the door, Mina was starting to freakout as she pushed Mineta out of the way and speed walked down the hallway, "Calm down Mina, this is weird but there's no way this is happening and if it is then Kirishima is about to-." "Hey Mina, we haven't talked since our last date." She looked at Eijiro who was smiling at her, she didn't say anything she just pushed him out of the way and ran all the way back to her dorm room where Ochako was waiting for her with the cupcake "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mina shut the door behind her and sat the gravity girl down on her bed, "Ochako i think i'm going crazy." Ochako thought she was joking until she noticed her friend was shaking, "What's wrong Mina?"

"I had a dream where i lived this exact day, first i woke up in Izuku's room and he gave me some water, then i left his room where i ran into Mineta who asked something perverted, then i ran into Kirishima who tried to question me, then i came in here and there you were with the cupcake, it's the exactly the same." Mina grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed, "Calm down girl, this is just a coincidence." The pink dropped the pillow and looked at her friend, "It is?" "Of course it is, you just had a Precognitive dream." "Uh what?" "It's a dream where you predict things that will happen, lots of people have them so your not crazy." Mina hugged her friend with all of her strength, "You don't know how badly i needed to hear that." Her alarm started going off and she immediately dropped her friend, "I got to go or else i'm gonna be late." She skipped changing into her workout clothes and ran off to meet up with Aizawa leaving Ochako alone by herself, "I guess i'll leave this for you?" The gravity girl said putting the cupcake on her friends desk before heading out.

(Later in the 1A Classroom)

Aizawa was grading papers when Mina walked through the door breathing heavily from running all the way there, "Sorry i'm late." "You probably would have got here faster if you had your workout clothes on." He said as he got up from his seat and walked up to the girl, "Your gonna have to be punished." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, the two started making out like crazy as Aizawa picked her up and laid her down on his desk, "Wait *kiss* stop *Kiss* we can't do this right now." He stopped kissing her and stood up, "why not." "Because Midnight is about to come through that door any second."at that moment someone knocked on the door, "Shota you in there." The door slid open and there stood Miss Midnight, "What's going on in here?" Mina and Aizawa quickly adjusted themselves so that it looked like he was giving her advice, "I was just showing Ashido what she did wrong on the last test, she asked me to help her study so she could get better and learn from what she got wrong." Mina smiled and waved at the X rated hero, "Well can i have him he promised to take me out on a date today." She grabbed Aizawa by the scarf and dragged him out the room leaving the pink girl angry and alone, "Precognitive dream my ass, i'm living the same day twice." She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class room and didn't stop running until she was outside and saw Pony and Monama sitting on a bench talking when Fukidashi tripped and dropped his milk shake all over the two and then tried to apologize, then a car alarm went off a few seconds later making her jump a little from the sudden noise, "if i remember correctly after the car alarm, Hatsume's room is gonna."

BOOOOOOOOM* Mina ran around the side of building to see the explosion had came from Mei Hatsume's room, she entered the dorms and ran straight to the elevator ignoring Mineta's beating, as soon as the doors she hopped in and pressed the button to the second floor as fast as she could, "Hey Ashido." Before the doors closed Izuku managed to jump in, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an earing, "You left this in my room last night, i thought you would want it back." She took the earing from him and put it on real quick, "Thanks, this is the only thing i like about today." Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "No problem." The door opened and she rushed out of there to her room, "See ya, later." He said faintly as he hit the button to the first floor and headed back down stairs, once she was in her room she locked the door, "Why am i living the same day again, there's got to be reason." She pulled out her phone and saw that Jiro had texted "Oh right, my secret birthday party suprise."

Jiro: Hey Mina there's another party tonight, you gotta come.

**Jiro: Mina you there**

**Jiro: Come on, answer**

**Jiro: I know you there**

**Jiro: Look the party starts at 8pm at ****Aoyama's place, it's gonna be so much fun please be there.**

She put her phone on the nightstand and face planted on her bed, "Maybe this is all just one big dream and i will wake up as soon as i close my eyes."

(Several hours later, around 7:55pm)

Mina woke up and checked the date on her phone, "Nope, still April 26th and OH FUCK IT'S ALMOST 8PM." She quickly got dressed up in a white tank top that says 'Party Alien' in green writing and skinny jeans that made her ass really standout, once her outfit was perfect she left her room and walked to the elevator pressing the button going down, She reached into her pocket trying to check her phone but she had left it on her nightstand, "Fuck, should i go back or just go without it?" She asked herself as the doors opened, "I'll just leave it." She hopped into the elevator and hit the button to the first floor, when she arrived and walked out but something felt off to her as she walked past the kitchen and common area seeing no one anywhere, as she approached there was something on the ground, "Oh no, no no no this isn't happening." Right infront of the exit was a small Xenomorph plushie and a birthday card "Oh fuck this, i'm going to the other exit."


	3. Believe

Chapter 3: Believe

(Aoyama's place around 8:10pm)

After Mina had saw the plush doll she went straight to the other exit on the oppisite side of the building, from there she left school grounds and took a Uber to Aoyama's place that to her suprise was not that far from UA, when she got there the house had no lights making her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. She went up to the door and ringed the the doorbell, "I wonder if Jiro told me the right place?" She said as the door opened and the babyface figuare appeared infront of her, "AAAAAAHHHH." *Punch* "Ouch, what the fuck Mina." The figuare removed to reveal it was Denki as the lights came on and everyone was surrounding them, "Oh my god Denki i'm so sorry." She helped him and brushed him off, Jiro walked up to her pink friend and raised her hand like she had just won the UFC Championship in a fight, "Don't mess with the Alien Queen." She said and everyone cheered except for Denki who went upstairs to get something to stop his nose from bleeding, "Somebody get my friend a drink it's her birthday for God's sake." One by one everyone started handing the pink girl drinks and watched as she chugged them down, it wasn't too long before she was tipsy but still able to understand her surroundings as she danced like she had never danced before busting out moves that made everyone's draw drop, except for Manga, he dosen't have a jaw. After what felt like hours of dancing (when in reality it only has been an hour) she took a quick break and headed over to the spikedpunch bowl pouring herself a cup, "Hey Racoon eyes, i have something for you."

Mina turned around saw Bakugo smirking at her holding a letter in hand, she took the letter a read it, _'Mina, meet me at in Aoyama's parents bedroom soon, i have suprise for you." _She huffed in annoyance while Bakugo laughed a little, "You know, instead of spending time with a loser who is already taken why don't you spend it with someone like me?" He said with a devilish grin, "Nice try Bakugo, how about you ask me that again when your not an angry asshole okay." She walked off before she coukd see him explode and spill all the punch, as she headed through the house people yelled at her happy birthday while she continued to fake smile and pretended she was having fun, "Hey Mina happy birthday." Momo had walked up to her and gave her friend a big birthday hug, as the pink girl tried to escape her friends death hug she dropped her card from Denki, "What's that?" Before Mina could pick it up Momo grabbed and started to read, "Mina don't do this." She warned her friend hoping to convince her not to do it, "Don't worry about it i'm not gonna have sex with him, i'm just gonna go see him and tell him no is all." The pony tailed girl raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Really?" "Yes really, jeez." She took her note back and headed upstairs searching for Aoyama's parent's room, she opened the door and there Denki was but he was wearing the babyface mask again, "The mask thing again, didn't you learn anything from when you opened the door and suprised me." She giggled but Denki just stood there silently, "Denki that's enough with the mask." He didn't respond to her, She walked up to him and reached out to grab his mask, "Didn't you hear me? Enough with the mask." Before she could touch the mask the closet door opened and a bleeding wounded Denki came crawling out, "Run, Mina."

He said before finally before dying of his wounds, she looked back at the Babyface figuare just see him or her slash her throat with a knife, she fell to the ground holding her throat trying to stop the blood flow but it was no use as she bled out on the floor taking one last final breath.

(Restart)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH." She screamed as she woke up again in Izuku's room again, Izuku shot up and ran over to her, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She pushed him out the way and grabbed her pants off his nightstand knocking over his All Might lamp, She quickly put on her pants and kicked door open hitting Mineta right the face as she ran down the hall freaking out, Eijiro tried saw her running and tried to stop her but she was able to avoid him and continue running all the way to her room where Ochako was holding a cupcake, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Mina started hyperventilating and continued to run down the hall all the way to the elevator, before she could close the doors Izuku had caught up to her using One for All to increase his running speed, "Ashido what's wrong." She accidently had hit the button heading to the roof instead of the first floor which she was pushing repeatedly, Izuku pinned her against the wall and looked her in eyes, "Ashido calm down, take deep breaths and tell what is wrong." She took a deep breath before answering him,

"MIDORIYAIKEEPWAKINGUPINTHESAMEDAYSTARTINGINYOUR

ROOMANDRELIVINGTHESAMETHINGSOVERANDOVERAGAINANDIT ALWAYSENDSWITHMEBEINGKILLEDBYAKILLERINABABYMASK

PLEASEHELPME." He just stared at her dumbfounded, "Are you messing with?" The doors opened and she dragged him near the before checking the time, "In a few minutes Pony and Monama will sit on that bench right infront of the dorm entrance where Fukidashi will walk by and spill a milkshake on them, then a car alarm will go off and shortly after that Hatsume's room will explode."They looked down at the bench and waited for the two 1B students to appear, Mina checked her phone and realized that wasn't going to happen for atleast another 20 minutes so she thought she could ask him about last night, "So Izuku why were you at the party last night?" "I wasn't." He said without looking away from the bench confusing her, "Wait if you weren't at the party then how did end up in your room?" He started to laugh lightly as he told her the story, "I was just going over some notes in my room when you came in drunk thinking it was your room, you then threw up all over yourself and took off your pants before passing out on my floor." She felt so ashamed for letting herself get this bad with her drinking and partying, "I was gonna get Aizawa but i didn't want to see you get in trouble and possibly get expelled, so i picked you and put you on my bed to rest while cleaned your pants and my floor, then i stayed up all night making sure you didn't throw up and choke on your own vomit like Jimi Hendrix."

"So we didn't have sex last night." Her question made Izuku blush but he quickly straightened up, "No of course not, i would never take advantage of you like that Ashido, besides the excessive partying and drinking i think your one of the greatest people i know. You have an awesome quirk, Your personality is almost always positive and uplifting, you have a great taste in movies and to be honest i think your the prettiest girl in our class." His blush turned from a light pink to a blood red color while Mina was blushing lilac, "You really think that about me?" She asked him, "Y-y-yeah, i do." The two just layed there looking at the bench to embarresed to look at eachother directly, after a couple of more minutes finally gained the courage to say something but before he could get the words out she pointed down and smiled, "Look her they come." Izuku looked down and saw Pony and Monama walk out of the dorms and sit on the bench then Fukidashi walked over and spilled his milkshake on them, then a car alarm went off in the parking alot just like Mina said it would, she then held up 5 fingers and counted down until she reached one and *BOOOOOOOM* Hatsume's room exploded, Izuku's jaw hung dropped as he looked at the pink girl who was smirking at him, "Believe me now?"


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

After Mina had proven to him that she was living the same day again, Izuku was in a absolute state of shock, so much that he froze in place mumbling to himself and she had to carry him back to his room, "MIDORIYA SNAP OUT OF IT." She started shaking him mercilessly until he finally returned back to reality, "Huh, when did we get back to my room?" "Not important at the moment, look i need your help." "My help? Your living the sameday over and over again how do help you." Though annoyed at his answer he was right, she didn't even know what to do and the stress was starting to get to her, "Please, help." Tears started rolling down rolling her face, "I don't know what to do, i don't want to die again." She curled up into a ball on his bed and cried from the fear of living through the pain of death, "please don't cry Ashido." His pleas could not penetrate the power of her tears no matter how hard he tried to get her to stop, in drastic times call for drastic measures as he wrapped his muscular arms around her, "Please stop." Mina looked up and wiped her tears away, "Thank you, i needed that." "When i'm sad usaully a hug cheers me up and you looked like you needed one." He wiped away the last of her tears and then she started to laugh confusing the boy, "What's so funny?" "*Sniff* I'm sorry, but that was really lame." Despite the insult he continued the hug and even laughed a little, "Now *sniff* what's your plan to help me?" Izuku broke there hug making her feel sad, he went over to his desk and pulled out a blank journal he had planned to use for another quirk analyse book, he opened to the first blank page and wrote at the top 'suspect list', "Okay Mina here's what we'll do, tell me anyone you think might want to kill you at school." "You think it's someone at school?"

"Tell me where have you died before." She put her finger up to her lip and remembered each encounter and noticed there were similarities, "The first time was outside the dorms and the second was at a party with only UA students, so that means the killer must be someone in school." "Exactley." Izuku said pulling off the cap to his pen, "Now tell me who you think at school would want to kill you." She rubbed the back of her head and sighed, "Well i guess we can start with Tokoyami, i once got drunk and put hot sauce in all his underwear and i recorded everything that happened and posted it online." Izuku wrote down the name and waited for the next, "Then there's Koda, i got drunk and told him we were gonna have sex but i ended up tying him up and locking him up in a closet in 1B's common room naked for a whole day until Kodai found him." He wrote down the name but before he continued he had to ask, "By chance were you drunk for all of these?" "Most of them, now get ready to write." Izuku listened as she told him every single person she had done something horrible too and honestly he was shocked at everything, after an hour of writing names and listening to stories of horrible things Mina has done he had completed his list, "Finished finally." She got off his bed and looked at the list "Holy Shit that not as much as i thought there would be."

**Class 1A:**

**Eijirou Kirishima**

**Koji Koda**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Mezo Shoji**

**Rikido Sato**

**Class 1B:**

**Shihai Kuroiro**

**Nieto Monama**

**Hiryu Rin**

**Rieko Yanagi**

**Class 1C:**

**Hitoshi Shinso**

**Class 1H:**

**Mei Hatsume**

"Thats alot of people Ashido, who are you gonna investigate first?" He asked as he turned around to see her undressing, "ASHIDO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she smiled as she unhooked her bra, "Im getting naked what's it look like im doing?" He covered his eyes before he could see anything of hers, "Izuku your so innocent and cute." She kissed him and he went full Tomato blush, she slowly removed his hands from his face allowing him to see all of her, "How do i look." He wanted to say she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but all he could produce was his usual mumbling that she couldn't not be understood, suddenly the door to his room opened a Bakugo walked, "Hey Deku have you seen my-." He froze when he saw Mina naked hovering over Izuku, he didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room closing the door behind him, "I guess Bakugo didn't like what he saw." She leaned in and kissed Izuku on the cheek, "If i find who is killing me and break this weird cycle than i promise i will rock your world." And with that she walked out of his room and streaked down the hall leaving him alone with his thoughts, "That girl has completely lost her mind."

**(Sorry for the short chapter im just so busy with work and school)**


	5. Pinky On A Mission

Chapter 5: Pinky On A Mission

Sato and Ojiro had just finished working out together and were heading back there dorm rooms, "Hey thanks alot Ojiro for teaching me those awesome martial arts techniques." "No problem i'm glad to help." as the two walked down the hallway they ran into Bakugo who was staring down at the floor and mumbling like Midoriya, "Hey Bakugo." He didn't respond, he just kept walking with his head down, "That was strange, what do you think is wrong with him Sato?" He turned to his friend who was staring blankly and bleeding from his nose "Sato are you okay?" He didn't answer him, Ojiro tried waving his hand infront of his face but it had no effect, "What are you staring at?" He looked down the hall and his draw dropped while blood squirted out his nose, they stood there frozen as Mina skipped by them fully naked humming girls just wanna have fun, once she had passed them the two turned around and watched as she made her way down the corridor, "Ojiro." "Yeah." "Was that real." "I don't know." "I'm hoping that it was." "Me too." They continued to stare down the empty hallway until they heard footsteps running towards them, "Hey guys see Mina fully naked too?" They didn't turn around but they did respond to the voice, "Yeah." The two said at the same time, "It was super weird, she just walked of Midoriya's room like that." When they heard that last part the immediately turned around to see Sero standing with blood running out his nose as well "Hold up, let me get this straight and make sure we heard that right, you saw Ashido, the happy charismatic party alien girl, walk out of Midoriya's room who is, well, Midoriya." Sero shook his head yes, "Your not messing with us?" He shook his head no, "I, I, I don't, I don't know how to take this." Ojiro said in a state of shock, the three stood there and remained silent thinking about the information they had just learned, "I think i need to lay down."

As soon as Mina got to her room she headed straight for the closet and looked for anything she had that was black and good for spying on others, she ended up wearing black leggings and a black T-shirt she forgot she borrowed from Jiro a few months back and never returned, "Guess this will have to do." She thought about the names on Izuku's list and decided to go for the first one they discussed, Eijirou Kirishima, her former boyfriend. she knew that he wasn't at the party so he must have either stayed in the dorms or went out somewhere, "How am i gonna do this?" She said to herself pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution and suddenly she got it, she walked out of her room and headed to Kirishima's room and lucky enough for her mostly everyone was gone right about now so she didn't have to sneak around, when she got to his room she looked around before getting on one knee and pulling out a bobby pin, "Time to see if all those years of Fallout had taught me anything." She stuck the pin in the key hole and twisted and turned until the door finally unlocked, she quietly opened the door and snuck into the room and started searching his desk for any idication he was the killer but there was nothing to be found, as she was about to go through a his sock drawer she heard Kirishima talking to someone, she quickly crawled under his bed and stayed completely still. "Alright i'll talk to you later thanks again." He thanked someone as he entered his room and locked the door behind, he walked over to his computer and started typing something but all she could see was the back of his chair from under the bed, *Zip* Mina heard a zipper noise that confused her at first but then she saw Eijirou pull out a bottle of lotion and knew what was going on, 'OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA MASTURBATE.' She screamed aloud in her head as she watched him start milikng himself

'Okay it shouldn't take to long, i'll just wait for him to leave then i'll run out of here, what could go wrong?'

(Two hours later)

'JESUS CHRIST WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING KIRISHIMA THAT HAS KEPT HORNY!!!' she was really wishing she didn't start with him and instead spied on someone else, suddenly Eijirou closed his computer and left the room meaning she was finally free, she crawled out from under his bed and headed straight to the door but stopped herself, "Wait a minute." She looked back at her computer with curious look on her face, "What he looking up." She walked over to her desk and opened the computer to find out he was watching gay porn this whole time, "You know This makes sense actually when you think about it." She closed the computer and headed out the room, she walked down the hall back to the girls side of the dorms where she felt something was off, "Hello, is anyone there?" After a few seconds of waiting and listening she decided it was nothing until a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the shower room, before she had anytime to struggle the killer slit her throat and threw her to the ground and watched her as she bled to death.

(Restart)

Once again she wakes up in Izuku's room, in his all might themed bed wearing nothing but a shirt and panties, "Hey, your up." And there he was again stuffing his backpack with journals and school supplies acting all calm and not freaking about the girl in his bed, "uh Ashido why are you staring at me?" Mina got out of bed and hugged him causing the boy to go full on red, "A-A-Ashido!, what are-." "Sshhhhhhhhhh, just enjoy the moment." She quieted the boy and continued to hug him, "Hey Midoriya." She whispered into his ear, "Yeah." "Everytime your plan fails i'm going to either hug you or kiss you or both." Before he even had time to question what she was talking about his lips met with hers, he wanted to pull away but everything felt so right, suddenly Mineta opened the door but before he could say anything Mina shot Acid at him hitting the purple pervert boy in the face, "AHHH, MINA WHY, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET AHHH IT BURNS." Mineta to screamed in pain as Mina put on her pants and left leaving Izuku in a state of shock.

(Later)

Koda was walking through the park where he sat down on a park bench and started whistling but what he didn't notice that Mina was hiding in a bush watching his every movement, "Come on do something." She said quietly as she waited and waited but nothing was happening he was just sitting there enjoying the day, just when she was about to give up something interesting happened, "Sorry i'm late Koda, it was hard getting away from my classmates." Mina eyes widened when she saw Ibara from class 1B walk up to Koda and wanted to scream in excitement but she remained quiet and continued to listen, "It's fine Ibara i'm just glad you came, does this mean you have feelings for me to?" "I do but i'm not really sure how these relationship things work." She said looking away in embarrasment, "It's okay i don't know either, lets just take it slow." The two smiled at eachothet as they continued there day together walking around the park holding hands and just talking, it was so cute that Mina had to take a picture and send it to everyone she knew but before she could a sudden sharp pain stopped her, she looked over her shoulder and saw a knife in her back and the babyface killer hovering over her. "Fuck you." She managed to get out before finally dying.

(Restart)

She woke in Izuku's room again, "oh god dammit it."


	6. Dying's a Bitch

Chapter 6: Dying's a Bitch

Mina was spying on Tokoyami from outside of Aoyama's house, unlike Koda and Kirishima he actually came to the party to celebrate her birthday, or maybe he came to murder her? Right now she was in a tree looking through window where she could see him dancing and having a good time, "Hmm it's almost nine, i'll give him a few more minutes and if he dosen't do anything then check him off the suspect list." She then felt a sudden shaking in tree and looked down to see the babyface killer right underneath her, before she could react the killer grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down from her branch she was sitting on, on the way down she hit a couple of branches before hitting the ground breaking her leg, "HELP ME PLEASE." She screamed hoping someone in the party could hear her but the music drowned out her cries, the killer climbed down the tree and picked up a rock which he used to bash Mina's skull in finally killing her.

(Restart)

This time she followed Sato around who was at the mall purchasing new clothes for him self, she watched as he went in and out of the fitting room checking out how everything looked on him, "Never took Sato for a fashion type." She said to herself from her hiding spot. She continued to follow him around the mall until he went into the bathroom, she waited and waited for him to come out but there was no sign of the muscle boy, "What the fuck is taking so long, did he fall in or something." She waited until no one was around and walked into the boys bathroom, as soon as she walked through the door the muscley boy grabbed him and pinned her against the wall, "Why are you following me Ashido?" He asked her, "I wasn't following you." "Don't lie to me i saw you back at The Gap watching me." He tightened his grip on her wrists making her feel some pain, "Get off of me." She kicked him in the place that hurts all men and pushed him off of her, she ran to the bathroom door and opened it to find the killer standing right there, "Oh fuck." The killer stabbed her in the stomach and slashed her throat killing her.

(Restart)

Mina followed Shoji all the way through town to see what he was doing, most of it seemed to be grocery shopping but then he did something that caught her eye, he walked in a Hallmark store (It's a place where you get small birthday gifts and cards) and started looking through the birthday card section looking for a specific one, "Yes this is perfect." He pulled out a card that was the exactly the same as the one she had found with the Xenomorph plushie meaning he was the killer, "YOU BASTARD SHOJI." She charged at him with the intent to kill, "Oh Ashido i didn-." Before he could finish his sentence her fist connected with his face knocking him into the shelves of cards, ""THAT'S FOR KILLING ME ASSHOLE!" she continued to beat his face in until he kicked her off, before she could collect herself Shoji grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up so she couldn't strike him, "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" "DON'T PLAY DUMB MURDERER." Though she couldn't strike him he forgot all about her acid and she launched right into face knocking him back against the glass window as he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe off some of the acid before it could blind him anymore, without any hesitation or thought Mina once again charged at him spearing him through the glass and onto the sidewalk "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THAT HURT." She said as she slowly rolled over trying to get to her feet, once she was up she removed looked at the glass and cuts in her arm, "How the hell do Deathmatch wrestlers do this every week." Shoji soon got to his feet and started ripping the glass shards out of his arm, "MINA PLEASE WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" "BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO KILL ME AFTER YOU WRITE A MYSTERIOUS BIRTHDAY CARD." "WHAT? THAT'S STUPID WHY WOULD I KILL YOU FIRST AND SECOND, THE CARD IS FOR MY SISTER, YOUR THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT REMEMBER?."

She then remembered the that he had mentioned his sister's birthday over the past few days even asking her for advice on a gift which she suggested a card with some money in it, "Oh my god i am so sorry Shoji." He didn't respond to her apology instead just stared at her, "Hey why arn't you saying anything?" She then felt a sudden wetness running down the side of her neck and realized that her throat was cut from the glass and blood was spilling everywhere like a fountain before passing out and dying of bloodloss.

(Restart)

Once again Mina was spying in on the party but this time she was dressed up in cammo to match the bush she was in and this time she would focus on being more aware of her surroundings, she watched as Jirou suddenly ran out of the house with eye shadow running all down her face, The earjack girl sat on the kirb and cried her heart out until a car with a uber sticker came and she got in and drove off. A few minutes later Denki came running out of the house looking frantically for Jirou but it was too late, "Well i can cross Jirou off the list." Mina let her gaurd down and got out of the bush just to be tackled by the killer and stabbed to death once again.

(Restart)

This was the cycle that she kept repeating, following someone she thought was the killer just be proven she was wrong and get horribly murdered (Or dying some other horrible way by accident). Eventually the names on the list ran out and she was left with no clues on who to investigate and where to go next, she was currently sitting on her bed thinking of who else could be the killer but no one was coming to thought, "Come on Mina think, who else would want to kill you? There's gotta be somebody." She thought long and hard on the subject face planting onto her pillow and screaming into it, *Ding* she pulled out her phone and checked her texts and noticed a text from Aizawa,

**Aizawa: Why didn't you come today? Did i do something wrong?**

It suddenly hit her, "Oh my god, this whole time i was thinking it was another student but i forgot that it could be anyone including teachers, Miss Midnight maybe the killer."

**Could it be that Midnight is the real killer? Find out next time as i have literally no idea what to do next.**


	7. A Fun Day With Cinnamon Roll

Chapter 7: A Fun Day with a Cinnamon Roll

Mina had followed her secret lover Aizawa and his girlfriend Nemuri around all day trying to find evidence on either of them but so far she had got nothing, they gone all over town together shopping well mostly Nemuri was shopping while Aizawa just carried all the bags, "Come on just give me a sign." She said as she hid behind a bush and watched them as they went into a love hotel, Mina followed them but was then stopped by the guy at the front desk, "Hey kid you cant go up there unless you pay for a room." He said holding his hand out for payment, She quickly pulled out a wad of cash and through it in the man's face blinding him for a bit as she ran past him to the elevator to see the two kiss right as the door closed, "Dammit, i don't know what floor there going to." She then remembered that everybody who visits this place has to take a key with number room on it (Aizawa brought her here once), as the guy had finally recovered from her money strike he was suprised to see her help him up, "Look i'm really sorry for throwing my money in your face but i need to know which room that couple that just went in the elevator are in?" She pulled out some more money and put it in his hand and watched as he slowly counted every bill, "Alright i'll tell you, there on the top floor room 52, but be warned that's the kinky floor if you catch my drift." Mina thanked the man and ran to the stairs as fast as she could all the way to the top, once she got on the right floor she looked around for the right room, "50, 51, 52, 53 there it is." She pressed her ear against the door and listened very carefully to what the two were saying, "Are you ready Shota dear?" "Midnight i'm not really a big fan of this type of stuff." "Trust me you'll love it, i mean you love doing it to me so why can't i enjoy doing it to you." "Okay but do you have to use the big one?" "Yes i do, now the safe word is pineapple dear." "I love ymhm."

After that all she could hear was Aizawa's muffled screams and Midnight calling him a bitch and her slave, Mina continued to listen with lots of regret as she thought maybe this was a waste of time but then she heard Nemuri say something, "What's wrong, do you want your little pink bitch doing this instead of me? You know at first i didn't like the whole have sex with somebody else thing idea but then i got really turned on watching you have sex with her and i really enjoyed it." Mina was now consumed with rage, this whole time she thought she was in a secret romantic relationship with her teacher but really she was just being used as a tool being used to fool there sex life, it broke her heart and she was about to open a can on whoop ass on them, She was about to kick the door down when a hand grabbed her by the wrist, "Don't do it it's not worth it." She looked behind her and saw it was Izuku holding her back, "Izuku? What are you doing here?" "Don't be weirded out but i followed you around, i was really worried after Ochako told me she had heard you planned to spy on Aizawa and Nemuri so i followed you and made sure you didn't get yourself in trouble." She looked back at the door and busted out in tears as she hugged Izuku and buried her face in his chest, "I'm such an idiot, i let that bastard use me." Izuku couldn't stand to see anyone cry but seeing Mina cry hurt him way more than anyone else, "Ashido do you got hair pin on you?"

She let him out of her hug and pulled on out of her hair, "Yes but what do you need it for?" She asked but he didn't answer he just took it from her and walked up to the door, he got on one knee and began picking the lock to Mina's suprise, "When did you learn to picklocks?" She whispered, "Played alot of Fallout as a kid just get you camera ready." Izuku got the door unlocked and slowly opened it so it wouldn't alarm the two heroes, Mina quickly took a few pictures until she noticed Izuku was blushing hard while looking away out of embarrassment *Ring Ring, Ring Ring* Mina nearly dropped her phone at the suprise of the call, "Who's there?" The alien girl grabbed the cinnamon roll and together they ran to the elevator as fast as they could to the elevator to avoid Midnight's wrath, once they were safe behind the metal elevator doors they began to laugh and catch there breath, "I can't believe we just did that." Izuku said clutching at his chest, "I can't believe you did that, YOU, of all people you did that Izuku." She wasn't helping him calm down, They arrived on the bottom floor and ran out of the place not stopping until they were at least a block away, "Okay what she we do know." Mina thought about it for a second coming up with the best answer, "How about the amusement park, we need an alibi anyways so lets make it fun." Before he could even say anything she grabbed his wrist again and started running dragging him along with her.

(Many Hours Later)

"Sorry kids but the park is closed and you got to go home goodnight." The guard said as he closed the gate on the two teens, "HEY I STILL HAVE TICKETS TO CASH IN." Mina kicked the gate trying to get that guy to open up but Izuku knew that guy wasn't coming back, "Hey Ashido let's just get back to the dorms before it gets really dark." He offered her his hand and she gladly took it, as they walked back to the dorms Izuku couldn't help but notice that Mina was looking around for something and she was really worried about it, "Hey are you okay?" He asked and stopped walking, "If i tell you than you wouldn't believe me, well actually i've already told you but you don't remember." She watched as he tried to remember causing him to mumble his thoughts outloud, "Izuku stop mumbling and i'll tell you." He did, she took a deep breath and started to explain, "I keep getting murdered but when i die the day just starts over, i've been stuck in this loop at leastaround 35 times now and i can't figuare out who the killer is to break the cycle." After she was done she was expecting him to be weirded out and question how unrealistic it is but instead he gave her a hug suprising her, "If anyone tries to hurt you than there gonna have to get through me first." The tone of his voice made him sound so strong and sexy it made mina turn Lilac, they slowly leaned to kiss when *Crack* "Who's there?"


	8. Finally Revealed

Chapter 8: Finally Revealed

"I said whose there?" Izuku asked again but there was no answer on the sound of sticks cracking from behind a near by bush, He signaled Mina to stay they while he approached the bush preparing to fight anyone or anything that may pop out, he was about to jump into the bush when a Squirrel jumped out scaring so bad he screamed and fell straight on his ass. Mina tried to hold back her laughter but it was just to priceless to not laugh at, she notice Izuku just blush and try to hide his embarrassment which made her feel kind of bad so she stopped and tried to help, "I'm sorry for laughing at you." He got up and brushed himself off, "Nah it's fine i deserved it." He turned around but his expression suddenly changed and he got into a fighting stance, "Duck." He said as he charged at her powering up his quirk, she jumped out of the way and his fist struck a dark hooded figuare who was sneaking up behind her with a knife, the hooded killer was knocked back but quickly recovered from the strike, "Now Izuku that wasn't very nice." The killer took off her hood to reveal it was Himiko Toga from the LOV, "why are you trying to kill Mina?" Izuku demanded, "That bitch is trying to take you from me and i won't let that happen because your mine and no one else." She pulled out her knives and Mina froze after seeing the blades, they were the exact same ones that the killer used to kill her over and over again, "You bitch your the one who has been killing me." The statement confused Toga but she had no time to think because Mina started shooting Acid from her palms at her.

Toga quickly dodged the streams of acid but did not pay enough attention to Izuku for his fist connected with her face sending the crazy girl flying into tree, Mina wanted to punch her right in her evil face but when she tried to walk over to her Izuku stopped her, "Mina that isn't good idea." "Let me through Izuku she owes me this." She tried to push him aside but she forgot Izuku was built like a brick house and moving him isn't an easy task to complete, "Let me through Izuku." She begged, "Mina stop your acting like a child." That gave her an idea, she kissed him making him all flustered and confused giving her enough of a distraction to get by him and walk towards Toga but she was gone, "Where did she go?" She turned around to ask Izuku but he was just stand there with this blank expression on his face, "Izuku you okay? I didn't think the kiss would effect this much." She got closer to him and waved her hand infront of his face, "Izuku what's wrong." He leaned foward and fell right on her, "Hey come on knock it off." She tried to help him off but he wasn't responding so she just dropped him and that's when she saw the knife in his back and the blood pouring out all over his shirt, "If i can't have him, than nobody can." Toga said licking her fingers that were covered in his blood, Mina shook him trying to wake him up but Izuku was gone and no matter how much she tried he wasn't coming back, "Time to die Pinky."

Toga tried to stab he but Mina shot her acid at the knife melting it into nothing, befor the vampire could pull out another blade Mina tackled her to the ground and wrestled her knives away, "This for is for ruining the perfect night." She punched her in the face, "This is for Izuku." She puncheda bunch more time until her knuckles were bleeding and Toga's face was covered in blood, "And this, this is for all the sufferung and death you've put me through." Mina put her palms right against The vampire girl's eyes and poured acid right into them and listened as she screamed in pain, Mina grabbed one of the knives that Toga had brought with her was about to stab her and end it but just as the blade was about to go into her chest Mina stopped herself with a horrible realization, "If i break the cycle now than Izuku stays dead." Mina slowly got up and looked at the knife she was holding than back at Izuku's body, "I can't let you die." She pressed the knife against her throat and took a deep breath before slicing into her own throat killing herself

(Restart)

Mina rolled over on to her side and opened her eyes but instead of seeing her purple cheeta print curtains and Alien posters she saw american colors and All Might Figuares everywhere, she looked down and there he was zipping up his backpack getting ready for the day, "Hey, your up." She didn't respond she just kept smiling, "Well um, Your pants are on the nightstand, i-i folded them b-because i didn't know if that material wrinkled." She looked at the pants than back at him still not saying anything and still smiling, it was starting to creep him out, "Uh d-do you need some water? I got some water in my desk." He walked over to his desk and pulled a water bottle from the drawer, when he turned to give it to her she jumped out of bed and hugged making him turn red, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Izuku. You saved me from almost being killed your my hero." She started kissing him all over his face making him blush so hard he passed out from the embarrassment "Whoops, i think i broke him."


	9. Ending the Cycle

Chapter 9: Ending the cycle

"I said whose there?" Izuku asked again but there was no answer on the sound of sticks cracking from behind a near by bush, He signaled Mina to stay they while he approached the bush preparing to fight anyone or anything that may pop out, he was about to jump into the bush when a Squirrel jumped out scaring so bad he screamed and fell straight on his ass. Mina tried to hold back her laughter but it was just to priceless to not laugh at, she notice Izuku just blush and try to hide his embarrassment which made her feel kind of bad so she stopped and tried to help, "I'm sorry for laughing at you." He got up and brushed himself off, "Nah it's fine i deserved it." Mina suddenly turned around and shot acid at Toga hitting her in the face, "Not this time bitch." Mina ran up and started beating the absolute shit out the vampire girl as Izuku watched in amazment, eventually after a few minutes he intervined after it seemed she was going to kill her, "That's enough Ashido you won." Mina looked at Izuku than back at Toga so she could spit on her, "Whore." "Okay thats enough." Izuku took her by the arm and pulled her away so he could call the police without worry Mina would beat Toga to death. A few minutes later the police arrived along with an ambulance because he was sure Toga was gonna need one plus Mina busted some of her knuckles on while she was punching her in the face, as they sat in the back off an ambulace getting Mina's hand cleaned and wrapped they were approached by Aizawa who looked liked he had been through hell and they were the only two who knew why, "Good job for bringing down Toga all by yourselves, i'm especially happy neither of you were severly injuried but why were you two at the amusement park together?"

He focused in on Izuku making the boy nervous, Mina pulled him close with a smirk on her face, "Izuku here asked me out on a date and i gladly said yes, i've been with him all day having the most fun i've had in awhile oh and sorry for missing are study session, i meant to tell you that i don't need anymore tutoring from you because i have Izuku to help me." Aizawa was shocked at this, his eyes was filled with rage as he leaned in close to Izuku, "How nice to know that your helping her now, so happy." For a second the green haired boy could feel his teacher staring deep into his soul, "Alright you two get back to the dorms while i fill out a few things and tag along with the police to make sure Toga dosen't escape." And with that he left them in the back of the ambulance alone together, "Come on Izuku lets go back to UA." The two lept out of the truck and headed back with Mina clinging onto his arm the whole way back, they walked through the front doors of the dorm and saw nobody was there, "They all must be still at the party." Suddenly Izuku picked her up bridal style suprising her, "That's a good thing, i want you all to myself." She didn't know where this sudden bravery came from and she didn't care as they headed to the elevator completely ignoring the Xenomorph plushie and birthday card on the floor. When they got to Mina's room Izuku put her down so she could unlock the door but Izuku's hands start traveling down her body, "wait until we get in my room." She unlocked the door and the two hurried in and started making out, "Izuku what has gotten into you?" "I-I don't know, i guess after everything i've been through has changed me and all i want to do now is kiss you." They kissed but then Mina suddenly broke it leaving Izuku confused, "What's wrong?" He asked, "oh nothing it's just, Ochako made me that cupcake and i kind of want to eat it.

He grabbed it off her work desk and peeled of the wrapper and held it infront of her, together they both took a bite from each side of the cupcake, "Mmm that's good." Izuku said licking his fingers but before he could get the last one Mina took his hand and put his finger in her mouth and licked off the icing making Izuku go full tomato, the two sat on the bed and started kissing again this time more aggressively but she suddenly felt tired and sleepy all of a sudden letting Izuku take advantage and pin her to the bed, He started to kiss her neck leaving little marks as he slowly traveled down to her chest but as he went to lift up her shirt he heard something weird *snore, snore* She was asleep and snoring really loud, he knew it was wrong to do anything now so he just cuddled up next to her and covered them with her soft purple blanket and went to sleep.

The next morning when Mina woke up she was thrilled to finally be over and done with this whole fiasco and dying on repeat, she opened her eyes expecting to wake next to a sleeping Izuku but instead he was awake and this wasn't her room, "Hey, your up." The day had restarted despite her beating Toga and not dying, "No this isn't happening, it dosen't make any sense, I FUCKING SURVIVED WHY AM I BACK HERE?" she looked at Izuku who was just staring at her all confused, she hopped out of bed and ran up to Izuku and started explaining everything that had happen to her the best she could, after she was done Izuku rubbed his chin and thought about it for second, "Okay there's got to be something you did that you didn't do all the other cycles, can you think of anything?" In her head she quickly summed up the last cycle thinking of everything she did, "I can't really think of anything except the cupcake." Than it hit her, "I died in my sleep." She quickly put on her pants and ran out the room with Izuku following, they made it to Mina's where she kicked open the door to see Ochako standing there with a cupcake, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." The gravity girl said smiling at her friend, Mina entered the room and so did Izuku both looking at Ochako, "Is something wrong?" The question made the alien girl furious, "I'll tell you whats wrong, your gonna kill me with that poison cupcake." Ochako was shocked at her friends sudden acquisition, "Look Ochako just eat the cupcake for Ashido to calm her down." Izuku said as he held Mina back, the gravity girl looked down at the cupcake and nervously looked back at the two, "Eat the cupcake." Izuku said again sounding more demanding, Ochako slowly unwrapped the cupcake and opened her mouth to take a bite, she stood there with her mouth open and started trembling until she dropped the cupcake "How did you know?"


	10. Happy Birthday to Me

Final Chapter: Happy Birthday to Me

Izuku looked at his best friend in disbelief as he slowly approached her, "Ochako please tell me this isn't true, why, why would you do something like this" He begged her to tell, Uraraka eyes filled with tears, "It's not fair, i was the first person you met when you came here not her, i was the one who was there for you when you needed help or just didn't want to be lonely while she hung out with Bakugo the guy who freaking torments you all the time. I just don't understand why you out of all people would want a girl like her you guys don't even have anything in common." "What are you talking about?" Mina asked because they way it sounded was making it seem this was all for Izuku, "Three weeks ago, i confessed to Deku telling him how much i was in love with him but he didn't feel the same and wanted to stay friends. At first i was okay with it but than i realized he didn't reject me because he wanted to stay friends he rejected me because he was in love with you, i would find him staring at you during lunch and during excersices hell he's i've even heard him mumble about you once for 10 minutes, your all he thinks about." Uraraka wiped the tears from her face and smiled at them sadistically, "I love Deku with all my heart and if i can't have him." She pulled out knife that looked exactly like the one Toga had, "Than no one else can." She lunged at Mina but Izuku got in between them and grabbed her wrist holding back the hand with the knife, "GET OUT MY WAY." She yelled as she grabbed Izuku and hip tossed him out of the way, she focused back on Mina who punched her in the face and tackled the gravity girl to the ground but then she found herself floating in the air with struggling to disarm her of the knife.

Izuku jumped up and grabbed Ochako by legs trying to bring them both back down but he ended up floating to and fighting for control of the knife, "Screw this." Ochako pushed the two away just enough to deactivate her quirk and drop everybody to the floor, using the opening she had created the gravity girl jumped on top off Mina and tried to stab her but Mina got her arm just in time so the blade went into her forearm, She screamed in pain as she shot acid into her face blinding her. With one deep breath the alien girl pulled out the blade and walked over to the blinded killer bashing her over the head with her a nice desk lamp, "That's for murdering me a bunch of times."? She hit her again this time knocking her unconscious, "Thats for killing me over a boy." She dropped the lamp and sat on her bed taking a deep breath, Izuku quickly checked Ochako's pulse to see if she was still alive, "Still breathing." He said kicking the knife away incase she would wake up and try to stab them again, he ripped off a strip of his shirt and used it to tie her hands behind her back then ripping off another strip to wrap Mina wound, "Thank you." "No problem." He sat next to her on her bed and pulled out his phone, "who are you calling." She asked, "All Might, he'll bring the police and some other heroes along with him." "Oh um okay." She thought about asking Izuku why he had All Might's number but he didn't look like answering that she remained silent and listened to the call, "Alright thank you All Might, yes, bye. He'll be here soon we just got to watch Ochako to make sure she dosen't runaway."

They sat in akward silence until Mina noticed how distraught Izuku was, "Are you okay?" The boy sighed, "No, my best friend who was the first person to treat me like a regular person in years turned out to be yandere and tried to kill the girl of my dreams in a homicidal rage." She looked down at his phone and saw him deleting picks of him and Ochako, "I'm sorry Izuku." "Don't be, it's not your fault." Mina leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to blush, soon All Might arrived with the other heroes and the two explained everything that had happend with Ochako leaving out the part about Mina's multiple deaths, after giving thier statements The gravity girl was taken to jail and after a few hours Izuku and Mina were allowed to leave if they wished. Izuku had offered to buy her breakfast and she gladly accepted, on the way to a near by diner Mina thought of somethng funny, "I just realized this is just like the movie Groundhog day." "I actually havent seen that movie." "WHAT!" She started flipping out at him, "WHAT'S NEXT YOUR GONNA TELL ME YOU NEVER SEEN ALIEN BEFORE?" He rubbed the back of his head and tried to look away, "oh my god, when we get back to the dorms you and i are binging all my movies." She latched on to Izuku's arm making him blush as they walked down the street together.

The End


End file.
